Mario vs Frank West
Mario vs Frank West is a fight in the first round of ZombieSlayer23's The Lurking Shadow Tournament! It pits Mario of Nintendo (Nominated by me, ZombieSlayer23) and Frank West of Dead Rising (Nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie) (Note: This fight is going to be written by Peep4Life. Go check out his fights, they're awesome! Description Mario vs Frank West! Who will win? Who will die? Vote in the poll below! Pre Fight The pipe system in The Mushroom Kingdom were in all sorts of shambles- all the usual users of the pipes were ending up all over the show. When Mario went looking for Peach, he ended up in a mall... Full of zombies... And death! Mario turned and saw a man. The man was holding a camera and a baseball bat. He was coated in blood and Mario instantly recognized a threat. "No shit. Super Mario is actually real." Frank declared. Mario jumped at Frank but the photographer rolled away. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Battle Mario launched several fireballs at Frank, who continued to dodge the projectiles. Frank swapped for a shotgun and began firing on Mario. The plumber knew better than to be hit with those shots so kept moving to dodge the impact. He then took out his cape and sent some of the damage back at Frank. Mario then used an Ice Flower and started throwing snowballs at Frank. Frank grabbed a baseball bat and tried to hit the shots away but the bat froze in his hands and shattered when Mario kicked it. Frank ran towards a sports shop and grabbed a bowling ball. He rolled it at Mario who mistimed a jump and was subsequently tripped by the ball. Frank then rolled another one, which Mario sent back at Frank with twice the force. Frank was tripped and landed hard on his back but was able to stand back up and keep fighting. He swapped through his arsenal and grabbed a chainsaw. He rushed at Mario but was unable to connect. Mario swept at the legs of Frank and punched him hard through the glass window. Frank struggled to get up and fired some more shots from the shotgun. Mario backed up before swapping for his Mega Mushroom. Frank's eyes widened as he faced the colossal plumber before him. Mario tried to stamp on Frank , although he missed, the shockwave sent Frank flying. Mario ran towards Frank but this time, West got his chainsaw up and slashed deep into Mario's leg. Mario immediately came back into base form and Frank raised the chainsaw above his head. Mario tried to summon a Super Star but Frank intercepted it. Mario looked in horror as Frank used his own power up against him. Frank ran into Mario, the force sending the plumber crashing into a wall. As Mario got up Frank stabbed him with the chainsaw, replacing Mario with a pile of blood, guts and organs that don't belong on a Nintendo character. '''KO Conclusion This melee's winner is: Frank West! Votes Mario or Frank? Mario: 6 Votes Frank: 12 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 8 Votes Death: 10 VotesCategory:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament